Skating Sam
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: We discover some important things about Sam's Past. Rated T For Later Chapters. Disclamer: I don't own SG1.
1. The Boxes

One day Sam was walking down the stairs of her house and into her basement to do some spring-cleaning. After about an hour of sorting through boxes and boxes of junk she found an old box. Not knowing what is in it she opened it to find odds and ends: her pair of Figure Skates, warm ups, Trophies, and Pictures. She picked up a picture of her in a blue costume on with a gold metal around her neck at the Sr. Regional. She smiled at the memory. She looked around and found another box and opened it to find all of her old costumes. She picked one of them up, it was light pink with gray, and dark pink stripes on it. Right then an idea popped into her head. 'I wonder if it still fits?'

She picked up the boxes containing all of her skating gear and walked up into her room. She changed into her costume only to figure out that it still fits her perfectly after 20 years. "I have to remember to thank Teal'c for all of that hand-to-hand training." She sat down on her bed and started lacing up her skates only to find that they don't fit. "Well that won't work." She said. She pulled her skate off and heard the doorbell ring. She ran down to answer it forgetting that she had her costume on.

She flung the door open facing her CO.

"Sir! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go ice skating with Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Teal'c and me, unless you already have plans?"

"Why would you assume that I already have plans?"

"Because you're wearing a skating Dress." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said as she looked down and noticed her attire. "Come on in."

Sam led Jack into her house.

"So is there something that you have been hiding from your team for 8 years?"

"Yes. I am, I mean I was a Figure Skater."

"What do you mean was?"

"I haven't Figure Skated since I was 18."

"It doesn't look that way." Jack said as he pointed to her attire.

"I was going through all of my old junk when I found my old skating stuff and I decided to try it on."

"Oh. So do you want to come?" Jack asked.

"Ok I will come, but I have to pick up a new pair of skates first."

"You do know that they have rental skates at the rink right."

"Yes I know that, but after only skating in personal ice skates all your life rental skates tend to hurt your feet."


	2. The Rink

After Sam bought her skates she met Jack, Cassie, Daniel, and Teal'c at the ice rink. Cassie said hi along with Jack, Teal'c, Janet, and Daniel. Sam was wearing black warm-up pants with a pink shirt, black hoodie, and matching pink gloves. Everyone was putting on their rental skates when Sam opened up her bag, took out her new skates and begun to lace them up. Nobody seemed to notice because they got on the ice and started skating around the rink. Sam got up and onto the ice where she skated around once picking up some speed and executed a perfect flying sit-spin. When she stopped everyone was staring at her not quite knowing what to think. She skated over to them and Daniel asked, "Is there something that you want to tell us?"

"Up until I was 18 I was a champion Figure Skater." Sam stated

"What do you mean champion?" Jack asked

"I had won a two-time National title, the Three-time World title, and the One-time Olympic title." Sam explained

"Don't you mean the Two-time Olympic title?" Cassie asked

"No I don't." Sam stated

"What is she talking about?" Janet asked

"My Third Olympics there was a family emergency and I withdrew myself from the competition." Sam explained

"What kind of family emergency?" Daniel asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said

"Sam will you do some more tricks. Please?" Cassie begged

"All right, but don't laugh. I haven't skated since I was 18." Sam told them matter-of-factly. With that Sam skated around the rink picking up speed and launched into the air, making 3 1/2 rotations and a perfect landing.

"Wow! That was a perfect Triple Axle!" Jack told them in awe and everyone including Sam stared at him. " Lucky guess!"

"Ookaay" Sam said.

"You know what? You should start competing again. You're certainly good enough." Janet said.

"I don't know I mean I would need a coach, a choreographer, and I'd need more time to train." Sam explained

"I'll take care of everything." Jack stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean you'll take care of everything?" Sam asked

"I mean that I'll talk to Hammond about suspending some missions, and I'll find you the best coach and choreographer in the state of Colorado." Jack stated smugly.

"How are you going to manage all of that? And are you guys sure that you want to suspend some missions?" Sam asked Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Indeed!" Teal'c said

"Why thank you big guy! Anyway I'll just give up the NYLC." Jack said.

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"The National Yo-Yo League of Colorado." Cassie said. And Jack smiled smugly.

"Wow. When he gives something up that must be about something big." Daniel said to Cassie and Janet while looking between Sam and Jack.


End file.
